<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one more day by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962772">one more day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubal and Kristen are stranded in a blizzard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one more day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the theme “snow” , prompt, “stranded in a blizzard”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well?" Kristen bit her lip as Jubal entered the living room, bit it even more as he shook his head, threw his cell phone onto the comfortable armchair across the room before dropping down onto the equally comfortable couch beside her. </p><p>"According to the owner, the road down the mountain is completely impassable." Which Kristen had already guessed, being as snow was falling thick and fast when she and Jubal went to bed the night before, and was still coming down equally as fast this morning. "There's no way we're getting out of here today. Maybe not tomorrow either." </p><p>Kristen nodded, uncurling her legs from underneath her, sitting upright and staring into the fire she'd started as Jubal was making phone calls, trying to organise their travel plans. "Okay."</p><p>Jubal's hand landed on her knee, warm and strong, his fingers making gentle circles against the rough fabric of her jeans. "C'mon, it could be worse. At least one more day shut off from the world, you and me and a log cabin and a roaring fire?" </p><p>His voice was teasing and sure, any other time Kristen would have said that that was her idea of Heaven. She and Jubal rarely had a lot of time to spend together, between his kids and their jobs and the fact that they were keeping their relationship a secret. If she was honest, she'd dreamed about a scenario like this, more than once. But those were just fantasies; this was the real world. The real world, where they worked for the FBI with some of the best and brightest investigators in the world. "You don't think it'll look obvious when we both don't show up for work this afternoon?"</p><p>Jubal chuckled. "Kris, the way this blizzard has hit, I don't think anyone's showing up for work today." He leaned in, pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "No-one can get in or out of the city, and Isobel's sending out an email in the next few minutes telling people to stay home." His hand closed over hers, lacing their fingers together. "We've got the perfect alibi to play hooky for one..." He brought their joined hands to his lips. "...more..." A kiss to the inside of her wrist made her shiver, and it was nothing to do with the temperatures outside. "...day." A kiss to her cheek that time and it might have been the reason that she smiled. </p><p>"So you're telling me that we get to spend the day cuddling in front of the fire and no-one’s going to disturb us?" she asked, just to make sure and the smile she got in response warmed her from the inside out. </p><p>"Yep." He looked extremely pleased at the prospect. "And I happen to think that we are both seriously overdressed." He plucked at the hem of her sweater as if in illustration and she laughed but she didn't argue with him. </p><p>Not when he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>